South park: Truth or dare
by hidan the jashin worshiper
Summary: SEND IN UR TRUTH OR DARES! Yaoi,Yuri is allowed! so hurry and send them in
1. Chapter 1

Hello bitches and bastard!Hidan_the_jashin_worshiper here! Well this is my first south park-truth or dare story, oh and remember to send in ur dares and truths...or is it suppose to be the other way around...oh watever

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" A girl with blonde hair with red highlights yelled at the people laying round her floor, They all shot up looking around with wide eyes "Were are we" Kenny asked "ur at my house! now next monday u shall all come back and play...TRUTH OR DARE DUN DUN DUN! now get out of here -.-" She said "ok..but wats ur name?" Kyle asked "Its kaysea NOW GO! " She yelled and pointed to the door, Every one nodded and ran out the door.

Once they we all gone kaysea let a smirk crawl up her face "oh this is gonna be good MUHAHAHAHAH!" She laughed "Meow?" Meowed kaysea fat black cat- cookie " Shut up fatty -.- u ruined my moment" She said crossing her arms, staring down at him "meow -3-" With that, he stalked away "Ya...walk away" Kaysea said glaring at her cat as he walked away. "...i want doritos " Kaysea said and ran into the kitchen and too her chips.

Done! sorry its so short, it would have been alot shorter but i put that part with my cat XDD that kinda actully happened before . any ways...SEND IN UR TRUTH AND DARES! oh and its all the characters: Stan,kyle,eric,kenny,butters,tweek,craig,

christophe,gregory etc,etc


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2 bitches! Enjoy the story and send in truths and dares ^^

Kaysea sat in her black chair thing and staired at the door, Any minute now _they _will the door burst open and they all walked in hey kaysea" Pip said smiling at me "hello pippy" Kaysea smilied back "now take a seat everyone"Some of them nodded and some grumbled *cough* christophe damien craig eric *cough*

Once they were all seated i clapped my hands togeather and a list appered in my hands"shall we get started?" Kaysea said and scanned the list. Kaysea pointed to the middle of the circle thay made and then there was a big poof of red smoke, Once it cleared there was a Teenage girl standing there, She had shoulder length red hair, forest greeny brown eyes, Pale skin and she was really tall

The teenager was wearing a orange shirt with the words "fuck off" in black letters, black sninnky jeans and black army boots.

"hello im poppy" she said "hey im kaysea" I said waving at her "any ways...TRUTH OR DARE TIME!" I Screamed and poppy sat down next to me " this is from: poppy herself! dares first! kenny!" i said "snuggle with poppy and kiss her!" Kenny smirked and tackled poppy placing a sloppy kiss on her lips then sat up, placing a bright red poppy on his lap. "O...k then...next dare! DAMIEN!" Kaysea yelled at said person "what..." he mumbled "propose to pip!" Me and poppy sqwealed "oh my" Came pips surprized gasp , damien grumbled before kneeling infront on pip, red tinting the ainti-christ's cheeks. He pulled out a black box and opened it showing a red dimond ring "marry me?" Pip blushed a dark red before jumping on damien "oh yes damien!" Kaysea and poppy sqwealed again and hugged each other dramaticly.

Once pip and damien sat down and the 2 fangirls finally calmed down kaysea continued reading the dares, "Ohhh kyle!" Kaysea said in a sing-song voice, Said red head gulp "y..y..ya.." Kaysea smirked a perverted smirk "French kiss kenny while rubbing off stan through his jeans!" Kenny smirked, while stan and kyle blushed "Come on get it on already!" poppy screamed pointing her finger at them, Right then kyle jumped on kenny french kissing him and his other hand ran down to stans pants and started to rub him off, Stan held back a moan and ran a hand through his black hair. Kaysea and poppy were in the background, blood running out of there nose's "o...o..k enough f..for now" Kaysea said whipping the blood away "y...ya " poppy said also whipping the blood away from her nose. All 3 broke away and went back to their seats blushing.

"ok...next dare..." Kaysea said looking at the paper and held back a giggle "eric...u have to act nice for the first hole game" Everyone exept eric tried to hold back there laughter "WHAT! THERE NO WAY IN HE-" Eric was cut of by kaysea "JUST DO IT FATASS!" with that eric shut up.

"next!" Poppy sqwealed "alright...craig and tweek have to share a caffinated double chocolate frescato with extra whipped cream and chocolate sause" kaysea said in one gulp of breath "alright" Craig shrugged flipping kaysea off "GAH- o..o..ok " Tweek said kaysea handed them the drink and put 2 straws in it and they both started to drink it.

"Now time for truths! Kyle...who sdo u love?" Kaysea asked the jew, Kyle blushed again before pointing at stan "i like-like u to kyle" Stan said blushing "awwwww!" Kaysea and poppy awed.

"next! craig..would u date tweekers?" Kaysea asked "...yes" Craig mumbled, Tweek blushed and looked down at his drink. "soo cute" Poppy whispered to kaysea "ikr!"

"ok last truth! Stan...wat do u really, really, really, deep deep deep down think bout wendy" Kaysea asked "well...i think shes a total bitch" He said rubbing the back of his head "no affence wendy" He added "affence taking" Wendy huffed.

"Ok now this is from: Crazy88inator! stan and craig are dared to make out!" Kaysea yelled, Craig grumbled and walked over to stan- who leaned in and pressed his lips to craig's, Witch followed into a heated make out session.

"ok! done! see u guys next monday?" Kaysea asked, The were a mumbles of "yas" and "oks" as they all left "well...that was awsome!" poppy screamed "ik! well see u later " Kaysea said and watched poppy disapper in a poof of red smoke.

AHHH! im srry that the kissing scene sucked! that was my first time D: Well i hoped u enjoyed the 2nd chapter and remember SEND IN UR TRUTHS AND DARES!


	3. Chapter 3

muhahahaha! welcome to the 3 chapter :D and i wanna thank Blossom Utonium for all the truths and dares! ur awsome girl!

* * *

><p>Everyone was already at kaysea's house and Now wating for her to get there "Where is the bitch!" eric yalled "AAHHH" Kaysea came falling down the stairs a piece of paper clutched in her hand "om my god!" Wendy cried as kaysea slammed down into the ground-face first. "oowww..." kaysea groaned before standing back up "hii guys! u ready to start" She said like nothing happened, then skipped over and sat on her black chair. "lets just get zhis started" Christophe mumbled "ok ok im going -3- " Kaysea scoffed and read the reviews "OK! Truths first, Eric...Tells us bout ur sextual orientation?" kaysea said smirking "Straighter then a pencil!" He snapped "sure..." She rolled her eyes<p>

"Next!...pip...Do u want to have...damion's babies!" Kaysea sqwealed images of lil pips and damions running around in a forest of burning skulls running through her head "umm..well...if it was possible" The brit said blushing "awwww!" Kaysea sqwealed, While damien blushed alittle and looked away.

"ok! dare time! pip this is related to your truth...u have to sing "i wanna have your babies" to him" Kaysea said "o..ok..." Pip said and grabed the black and red microphone i gave him

" What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas  
>But what if it don't?<br>What happens in my head stays in my head  
>But sometimes it won't<br>What if you knew what I was thinking  
>Would it make you like WOHHHHH!<br>Don't wanna risk puttin' my foot in it  
>So ill keep my mouth closed!<p>

All you hear is...

mmm mmm m m m m  
>Gonna button my lip So the truth don't slip<br>mmm mmm m m m m m  
>Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout<br>Woops Did I say it out loud, did you find out  
>I wanna have your babies<br>It's serious like crazy  
>I wanna have your babies<br>I see 'em springing up like daisies

Some of my feelings keep escapin'  
>so I make it a joke<br>Nonchalant I keep on fakin'  
>So my heart don't get broke<br>I'm in a big big big big ocean in a tiny little boat  
>Ill only put the idea out there If I know its gonna float<p>

All you hear is...

mmm mmm m m m m m  
>Gonna button my lip<br>So the truth don't slip  
>mmm mmm m m m m m<br>Gotta beep out  
>What I really wanna shout<br>Woops Did I say it out loud  
>Did you find out<br>I wanna have your babies  
>It's serious like crazy<br>I wanna have your babies  
>I see 'em springing up like daisy's<br>In my head there's a slot machine  
>And I'm bettin' you're the one in my hopes and dreams<p>

Trust me it would scare you if you knew what was goin' on in my brain  
>Trust me it would scare you that I've picked out the church all the schools all the names<br>If you knew it was all about you every wish Every candle every coin in a fountain  
>Trust me it would scare you<p>

Thats why I go...

mmm mmm m m m m m

mmm mmm m m m m m

Gonna button my lip  
>So the truth don't slip<br>mmm mmm m m m m m  
>Gotta beep out<br>What I really wanna shout  
>Woops Did I say it out loud<br>Did you find out  
>I wanna have your babies<br>It's serious like crazy  
>I wanna have your babies<br>I see 'em springing up like daisy's

mmm mmm m m m m m

Gonna button my lip  
>So the truth don't slip<br>mmm mmm m m m m m  
>Gotta beep out<br>What I really wanna shout  
>Woops Did I say it out loud<br>Did you find out  
>I wanna have your babies<br>It's serious like crazy  
>I wanna have your babies<br>I see 'em springing up like daisy's

mmm mmm m m m m m "

Everyone claps and pip bows then sits down next to damien, Still blushing. "omfg! that was a-ma-zing! next dare!" Kaysea said smiling at pip "now for the 2nd dare...Craig and tweek have to get in on...in front of everybody!" Kaysea screamed siliently thanking poppy for her awsome and yaoi-ness dare "GAH-o..oh god!" Tweek yelled, Craig flipped kaysea off before walking over to the coffe addict, He grabed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss, Craig then slipped his hands up the blondes shirt, Causing tweek to gasp. Craig then sliped his tounge insides tweeks mouth, Tweek moaned and wrapped his arms around craigs neck. Craig kissed his way down tweeks chine and down to his neck were he nibbled and nipped at it.

Kaysea stared at the scene in front of her, A perverted smirk that can beat kenny's anyday made its way on her mouth, blood running down her nose "so...so...so...SMEXY!" Kaysea scream and started to giggle madly. "kaysea...u ok..." Kenny asked her, staring at the perverted girl with wide eyes "yes i am my dear kenneth" She said looking over at the orange parka wearing boy with wide crazy eyes, Kenny gulped and slowly moved away from her. "OK THATS ENOUGH U FAGS!" Eric yelled at the 2 who were going at it, Tweeks shirt was laying on the ground and craig was bout to unbuttom both of there pants, Craig flipped the fat ass off and dragged the blushing tweek to a random room to finish there love making.

"ok then...the next dare?" Kyle said "k there next dare is..." Kaysea trailed off then turned pale "is..for e..e...eric to dance...like a stripper" Everyone exept eric turned a sickly pale color. Kaysea gulped and snapped her fingers, A stripper pole appered in the middle of the room and eric close disappered and he was now wearing a tank top and short, shorts. Eric stood up and walked over to the pole "watch and learn bitches!" He screamed and started to dance. "oh...oh god..im gonna be sick" Gregory covered his mouth with his hand and made a gagging sound "u and me both" i mumbled. After 30 minutes of watching eric dance kaysea finally got sick of it and made the pole disapper and eric was back in his clothes "oh thank god" token said "yup, Next dare" Clyde said

"k, Next dare is...for clyde, kyle, stan, mole. eric, craig, tweek, token, pip and damien to take the viagra boner challenge and the two who loose first have to help eachother with their 'little problom' " Kaysea said and grabed her laptop "Tweek and craig are out for this one though" Kaysea said pulling up the site and set the computer in front of the 8 guys, Once the test was over the losers ended up being...Clyde and token! "now off to a room"" she yelled pushing the 2 in a room.

"now...for the last dare...DAMIEN GOO KNOCK PIP UP!" kaysea yelled throwing a vile at pip "drink it and it allows u to get prego! now go go go go!" she screamed and watched them head to a room. "Well thats all for today! byeee!" Kaysea screamed and kicked everyone out, exept token, clyde, craig, tweek, damien and pip.

* * *

><p>Hehehehe! done! sorry that it sucked . SEND IN TRUTHS OR DARES! or me and gregory will puke on u C:<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Im sooo srry it took me so long to get it done, I already had half of it writen but then it all got deleted -3- so i had to write the hole thing over...but anyways enjoy and send in truths and dares :)

* * *

><p>Kaysea ran down the steps wearing a black shirt with the letters BvB printed on it in red, She was also wearing black skinny jeans and black army boots "U GUYS READY!" She screamed throwing her hands in the air and mumbles of "yups" were heared through out the group "ok then!" Kaysea jumped onto her black chair and picked up a peice of paper that was laying in front of her,<p>

Kaysea smirked and snapped her fingers, then there was a poof of lime green dust, Once the dust cleared it showed a girl kaysea age, She had straight, long blonde hair like kayseas but with out the high lights, She had bright hazel eyes. The girl was wearing a red bow in her hair, Bright red skinny jeans, A Falling in reverse T-Shirt, and black knee high converse.

Kaysea sqealed and tackled the girl to the ground "KAYSEA!" The other girl sqealed also and hugged her "o.0" Everyone stared at the girls with wide eyes "o3o oh ya...guys dis is me bestie of all times...SPARKLES!" Kaysea yelled "HELL YA BITCHES!" The girl known as sparkles also yelled, They both burst out laughing and sat next to each other on the ground

"now anyways these truths and dares are from sparkles :3 or know as SparklesMakeMeHappy, Truths: Cartmen you have to tell kyle what you really feel bout him...NOW TALK!" Kaysea said "OR ILL BEAT U WITH A HAM!" Sparkles yelled "ham? Thats a good choice in a wepon :D " Kaysea told her "ikr :3" Sparkles said "-sighs- i think kahl is a fucking jew who deserves to get killed by those to" Cartmen said and points at kaysea and sparkles who were sitting there looking like good little angles- not.

"Be nice to kyle T3T" Kaysea said, glaring at him "ya T3T " Sparkles also glared at him "anyways...NEXT TRUTH! kenny...who is the UGLIEST person in the world is?" Kaysea said "hmmm...i would have to say...justin beiber" Kenny said "YES! U ARE RIGHT!" Kaysea and sparkles both yelled out at him in agreement,

Kaysea then looked down at the paper "Christophe what do u think bout u are gregorys kids?" Kaysea asked "O_O They had kids!" Kyle said in surprise "yes...yes they did...-mumbles- so dose kylexstan,Kennyxbutters, and the rest..." Kaysea said mumbling the last part to her self "I zhink zhey are cute and adorable _ " Christophe said "awww :3 "Kaysea and sparkles once again sqealed

"now...craig wat would u do if little tweekers here died?" Kaysea asked after she- and sparkles calmed down '...I'll die with him..." Craig said, Tweek blushed and pecked him on the cheek

" aww :3 now...DARE TIME! Ok kenny everytime you hear a loud noise you have to meow like a cat' Kaysea told him "ok ^^" Kenny said "also im going to also bring in a dare from Blossom Utonium too, so also kenny u have to say in my pants after every sentence " Kaysea added "hehe this is getting good in my pants " Kenny said smirking

"-.- ok now back to sparkles dares...tweek u have to sing the snow miser song and craig u have to sing the heat miser song" Kaysea told the to "o..o..ok " Tweek said while craig just flipped kaysea off. Tweek and craig stood up then tweek started to sing

"I'm Mister White Christmas  
>I'm Mister Snow<br>I'm Mister Icicle  
>I'm Mister Ten Below<br>Friends call me Snow Miser,  
>What ever I touch<br>Turns to snow in my clutch  
>I'm too much!<br>He's Mister White Christmas  
>He's Mister Snow<br>He's Mister Icicle  
>He's Mister Ten Below<br>Friends call me Snow Miser,  
>What ever I touch<br>Turns to snow in my clutch  
>He's too much!<br>I never want to know a day  
>That's over forty degrees<br>I'd rather have it thirty,  
>Twenty, then Five, then let it freeze!<br>(brrrrrrrrrrr!)  
>He's Mister White Christmas<br>He's Mister Snow  
>He's Mister Icicle<br>He's Mister Ten Below  
>Friends call me Snow Miser,<br>What ever I touch  
>Turns to snow in my clutch,<br>Too much.  
>Too Much"<p>

Once tweek ended craig then started to sing

"

I'm Mister Green Christmas  
>I'm Mister Sun<br>I'm Mister Heat Blister  
>I'm Mister Hundred and One<br>They call me Heat Miser,  
>What ever I touch<br>Starts to melt in my clutch  
>I'm too much!<br>He's Mister Green Christmas  
>He's Mister Sun<br>He's Mister Heat Blister  
>He's Mister Hundred and One<br>They call me Heat Miser,  
>What ever I touch<br>Starts to melt in my clutch  
>He's too much!<br>Thank you!  
>I never want to know a day<br>That's under sixty degrees  
>I'd rather have it eighty,<br>Ninety, one hundred's a breeze!  
>(spoken)<br>Oh, some like it hot, but I like it  
>REALLY hot! Hee hee!<br>He's Mister Green Christmas  
>He's Mister Sun<br>Sing it!  
>He's Mister Heat Blister<br>He's Mister Hundred and One  
>They call me Heat Miser,<br>What ever I touch  
>Starts to melt in my clutch<br>I'm too much!  
>Too Much! "<p>

Every clapped for the 2 as they sat down "awesome meow in my pants~~ " Kenny said holding back his laughter " yes yes~ that was amazing ^^ next dare...O_O cartmen has to do a cartwheel..." Kaysea said holding back her own laughter "oh dear god!" Kyle was rolling around on the floor laughing, Growling, Cartmen stood up "ill show u all!" With that he tried to do a cartwheel...but ended up rolling down the staires and into the basement

"..ok then...next! Kyle! give stanny boy here a BJ ^^" Kaysea said, Kyle sat up a blush danced arcross his cheeks "GO FOR IT KYLE IN MY PANTS!" Kenny shouted "o..o..ok " Kyle shuttered and crawled over to stan, Once he got over to him he unbottoned his pants and slid them down along with his boxers. blushing a deeper red kyle brought stan into his mouth and bobbed his head at a fast pace. In the distance Kaysa,Kenny, and Sparkles were curled up next to each other looking at the to, Blood running down there noses. "so...smexy" Sparkles mumbled "me~ow in my pants.." Kenny said "you got that right ken" Kaysea said. Soon kyle finished and went back to his seat while stan pulled up his pants and boxers blushing. "-coughs- ok...the last dare...craig...Dont flip ppl off for the rest of the game " Kaysea said "damn..." Craig mumbled before flipping kaysea and sparkles off one last time.

" hehe! now these truths and dares are from Blossom Utonium :3 Ill save erics triths and dares for tomorrow...Kyle have you even eaten kosher?" Kaysea asked "no! never!" Kyle shouted "ok ok _ next stanny boy have u-" Kaysea was cut off by sparkles "Sucked dick?" She asked "No i have not -_-" Stan said

"ok dare time :3 -reads the paper- ok that can be done ^^ just send me a message through fanfiction and it shall be done " Kaysea said "who u talking to in my pants?" Kenny asked "im talking to blossom utonium aka poppy though my author powers ^^ next dare is... Mole give gregory a lap dance~~" Sparkles said this time. Christophe bushed a little before standing up and gave the brit a lap dance (A/N sowwie i aint to good with ze lap dances yet O3O) After that was over ze mole sat back down "YAY! We done :33 " Kaysea said "well for today atlest " She added "NOW GET OUT!" Sparkles screamed, Everyone jumped up and ran out of the house "nice one girl" Kaysea said and gave her a high five "ik :3 now show me my room!" Sparkles said, The both of them then raced up the staires were the bed rooms were

* * *

><p>FINALLY DONE! And remember to send in ur truths and dares or me and sparkles will beat u with a peice of ham ^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1 THE DARES!

e.e oh god...its been a hole freaking year since i worked on dis! D: IM SOO FUCKING SOWWIE! LTEJHNGJHNGJBH -dies- x.x blaah...anyways its finally summer :D HELL YA! And my birthday ish coming up! :D ...in 5 more months...damn it -.- OCTOBER COME FASTER! ...but that means school Q^Q... anyways...EnJoY mY mOtHeRfUcKeRs~ -has been reading to much homestuck-

Sparkles sat up and glanced around, "The fuck...". She grabed her phone and turned it on, "HOLY SHIT! ITS MAY! 2012! o.O i thought it was december 2011...oh well~" Sparkles jumped up and skipped out of the room. "KAAAYYYSSSEEEEEAAAAA! WAKE THE HELL UP!". There was a loud thump from down the hall and a second later kaysea comes running out, Hair all over the place, Dark bags under her eyes.

"O.O kk...what the hell happened to you..." Sparkles asked, Staring at her friend with wide, worried eyes. "e.e i...you...i dont...Homestuck happened...and i feel in love with new yaoi pairings..." Kaysea said twitching alittle, "O..k...And did you even sleep?" Sparkles said. Kaysea shook her head, "Nope e.e", Sparkles gasped in surprise "You stayed up the hole year!" She yelled, dramaticly throwing her arms up in the air and waving them, "o.o its been a year already...damn..." Kaysea said, Then shrugged "Oh well~". Sparkles let her arms drop to her side, "Your right...O.O OH GOD! WHAT ABOUT THE TRUTH OR DARE GAME WE WERE HOSTING!". Everything went silent for a moment...A MOMENT! before...

"HOLY SHIZ FUCKING NITS! 8U THOSE ASS HOLES DIDNT FUCKING WAKE -cough- you -cough- UP!" Kaysea yelled, Running down the stairs. Sparkles stared at where kaysea ran before epicly facepalming, Then ran after her slightly crazed bestie.

-5 motherfucking hours later e.e-

After 5 FUCKING HOURS of calming kaysea down, getting in the shower, changing into new clothes, Stuffing there faces with food, Kidnapping everyone AGAIN! They were FINALLY ready to continue the game which been held back for a MOTHERFUCKING YEAR! ( A/N: e^e im still pissed at myself for not writing this chapter last year...)

"What the hell took so long you damn lazy bitches!" Eric yelled, Glaring at sparkles and kaysea, "Well...sparkles was asleep...and i was to lazy to leave my sweet, sweet laptop which i was hiding from the rest of this fucked up world in a place called homestuck" Kaysea said, Glancing up at the stairs where her laptop was...with all the homestuck she could have...where she could HAPPILY rp (A/N: :3 yesh i do rp~ and if you have nothing better to do, dont be scared to message me and start a rp with meh anytime even if its 4 am o3O :3 yaoi is AWESOMELY accepted~ ) and read all the yaoi she wanted.

"Anyways~ Im gonna do this alittle different for todays game, Im gonna do all the dares first, Then kick you all the hell out of my house, and im gonna sleep the rest of the day, Then tomorrow ill do the truths!" Kaysea said after ending her somewhat rant about why she didnt get them sooner. A wave of "Oks" and "Sures" filled the living room and a "HELL YA!" From sparkles.

"Ok...The first dares are from...Poppy! or...you are know and love her as Blossom Utonium!" Kaysea said happily and read over her dares, She smiled alittle and snapped her fingers AND HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING LOLIPOPS AND SMILING RAINBOWS SHE APPERED BEFORE EVERYONE! ":D KK!" Poppy yelled and tackled the red/blue/blonde haired girl, Kaysea laughed and hugged her back. Also, Not wanting to be left out of the sudden hug fest, Sparkles tackled both girls and hugged them. 5 minutes later all 3 calmed down an d stopped hugging, "Anyways...3 i say anyways to much...anyways" Enter facepalm from kaysea, "Poppy...kenny...SNUGGLE! NOW! OR DIE! " She yelled pointing at both of them while giving them the awesome evil eye, Poppy and kennys eyes widing slightly and each tackled each other in a loving way, and began to snuggle.

-2 minutes later-

The 3 girls said there good byes, Holding back big juicy tears, And kaysea snapped her fingers HOLY MOTHER FUCKING HELL POPPY DISAPPERED! Kaysea and sparkles sat back down. "Now to continue poppys dares! ...O.o kyle..." Kaysea took a deep breath, "Make out with tweek, craig and kenny!". Kyle gulped and glanced over at a glaring craig, He crawled over to tweek, Who let out a sqeak and mumbled "Oh god..". Kyle sighed and pushed there lips togeather, Kyle ran a tounge over tweeks bottom lip, Causing a shiver to run down his spin and part his lips slightly, Taking the invite, Kyle shoved his tounge into the coffee addicts mouth.

Behind them, kaysea and sparkles were taking pictures with there phones/ipod with one hand, while the other was covering the nose, Trying to stop the blood from hitting the floor and getting all over there chin. Soon kyle and tweek pulled apart. "MORE MORE MORE!" The 2 yaoi lovers shouted togeather, Kyle rolled his eyes and moved over to craig, "Get this over with..." He mumbled, still glaring slightly. Kyle nodded and leaned in alittle, Pushing his lips against craigs, who kissed back alittle and then shoved the red head away. Kyle huffed and glared at him then turned towards kenny, "Heheh~ oh kyle" Kenny said and grabed kyles shoulders...then shoved his tounge into the jews mouth, Kyle sqeaked in surprised, His face burning bright red. Kenny then pulled away. "w..what the hell" Kyle said, a small trail of saliva rolling down his chin.

"O_O holy...shiz..." Kaysea and sparkles said, Eyes wide, there arms feel to there side letting blood roll down onto there shirts. "You might wanna clean up ladies" Kenny said winking at them. The 2 blinked before wiping there face clean of blood. "Ok then...Kyle you have to be erics slave and call him master~" Kaysea said giggling. Eric smirked evil, "Oh hell ya", Kyle gasped "Oh theres no where in hell im doing tha-" Sparkles cut him off "do it or you will be smelling like ham for then next 4 months!" To prove her point she help up a large piece of ham. Kyles eyes widen, "Ok ok! ill do it.." He said ( A/N: e.e i ish sowwie poppy but sinces its like...2 am right now and i feel like being lazy im gonna change ur dare up alil~ hes gonna do slavey things in da next chapter XD i ish really sowwie!~ ) Kaysea xoughed dramaticly (sp?) "otey then~" She read over the next dare. Silents filled the room.."oh hell ya! muhahaha!" Everyone looked at kaysea with wide eyes, Kaysea stood up and pulled a sharpie from her pocket, "Dis ish gonna be fun!" She ran over to eric and began to draw on his face, "HEY! what the hell you doing bitch!" He yelled, Kaysea ignored him and a bit later she back away from him...and laughter filled the air, On erics face, Was a drawn on curly mustache, You know...The one french guys usally have...but not christophe . ( A/N: Ok for the french guy comment thingy...thats a long story... lets just say me and these ppl i know...are kinda messed up in the head XD hey i might even write alittle story bout it! Well if chu ppl want O.o )

And a silver monical sat over his left eye, " Oh meh god! poppy i love you sista! teehee~ also you cant insult ANYONE!...but only just-a-beiber...ALSO! Talk in a british accent OF DOOM!" Kaysea said, Sparkles suddenly jumped up, waving her arm around "oh oh! i wanna read the next dareee! plzzzzz!" She whined, "Otey otey!" Kaysea said erh..yelled "YAY!...-cough cough- damion...pip...GET IT ON LIKE ITS NEW YEAR FUCKING EVE!" Sparkles shouted laughing like the insane person she is.

( A/N: e.e otey...ima be lazy...and a meanie...by skipping that part XD -dodges knifes, guns, anything throwable- DONT KILL MEH! D: -dusts self off- and if some of you get pissed by this...just tell me and a will write a short, SPTOD side story of that part~ )

After kenny, kaysea, and sparkles returned from the kitchen after having a MASSIVE nosebleed, Kaysea began reading the other dares, "This one ish from mysterion...O.O ok my friend...Since i dont wanna die from a nosebleed...or everyone being TOUCH in THAT way by that THING..ima skip that...Q^Q dont kill meh! but i can do the other one~ Kenny call youself a fucking whore", Kenny smirked ad stood up, "I am a fuck whore and PROUD!" With that being said, he sat back down.

"Now this one ish from slayer the cat~ " Kaysea read over the dares, Smirking she snapped her fingers and HOLY FLYING LLAMAS OF AWESOMENESS! Kenny and butters were in ther mysterion and professer chaos outfit, "Now...you to are mortal enimes...but LOVE each other...ACTION!"

"Oh gees...M..mysterion...i..i love you!" Professer chaos wailed, Tears briming in his eyes and turned away, "But we are enimes and you wont return my fe-" He was cut off as mysterion grabed his shoulder and turned him around to face his so called enime, "No...i dont care if we were ment to hate each other...i love you and always will" That being said, Mysterion slammed his lips against professer chaos own. Blushing dark red, Professer chaos kissed back with a great passion.

While they didnt notice, kaysea quicly threw a small needly at butters, it hit him in the leg, Unoticed. Smirking slightly, Kaysea knew the epic male preggers stuff was now in him.

"Ok you 2! in da room!" Sparkles yelled and shoved them into a room, slamming the door shut. "Now eric! get in the fucking maze of awesomeness!" Kaysea yelled, Snapping her fingers for the 3rd time, Making eric apper in a HUGE GIANT FUCKING MAZE where creepers and gahstlys from the game minecraft started to case him around.

Looking at the last dare, Tears filled kayseas eyes, "Oh meh god! my first dare Q^Q I FEEL SOO LOVED! :3 And i shall! Your wish ish epicly gonna come true o.o but...im gonna have to know your name for your awesome character~ o3o ish it slayer? MESSAGE MEH PLZ!" Kaysea yelled towards the celing.

"Ok now thats done..EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sparkles yelled, and then the room was empty except for sparkles herself and kaysea, Who huffed, "Hey this ish my house!" Sparkles smirked alittle, "Mine now bitch!" She said in a teasing manner. Nap forgotten, Kaysea began to chase her friend around the living room.

O_O done! -hands break- e3e ok then...and i want to thank CRAZYCOLORS098 for adding this story to her/his favorite! Nd adding me as a favorite author! which i have no idea why since my writing SUCKS BALLS! ALSO! like i said before my birthday ish fucking coming up! :3 ill be 13 in october~ The 4th x3 ...damn im getting old -3-" 


	6. Chapter 5 part 2 THE TRUTHS!

. grr i was ALMOST FINISHED! But SOMEONE *glares at laptop* desided to go crazy on me and delete everthing :| blah! anyways...O.O time for the second part~ :3 the truths! Also go on this to understand the start o.o you might wanna watch the 2nd video afte..and yes its homestuck e.e :  watch?v=MKTDNA9Tp-o ... oh and...YOUR ALL LUCKEY! 8U i fought for my laptop against my lil sister so i could write this! It was like world war 3 all over again! shit went DOWN!

* * *

><p>Kaysea sat in the living waiting for everyone to get here while sparkles...was somewhere doing something that was uknown to kaysea.<p>

~20 minutes later~

Sparkles came stumbling into the living room, Giggling quietly to herself, "H..Hey kk~ Have you seen my hands, I cant find them" She walked over to kaysea and put her hands on the other blondes face, "Oh! There they are! there on...your hehe face~ Why would they be on your face? unless...YOU STOLE THEM!". Kaysea twitched alittle and glanced at her friend, "Sparkles...are you o- mhm!" She was cut off as sparkles slapped her hand over her mouth, " its ok kk~ You dont have to explain! This will be our little secret!" She said, Shushing kaysea, Then ran over to the phone and dialed a number.

"heey poppy" She whispered, But kaysea could stil hear her

"Guess what! KK...steals...hands!" A loud "HOLY SHIT!" Could be heared from the phone,

"I know! You...you got to go warn the others! Or...just random people! Ill...ill hold kk back!" Sparkles said loudly, "Ok ill wont!" Then she hung up.

Kaysea twitched again, "erh...im gonna go get the others now.." She said and headed to the door till...Sparkles ran up to kaysea and threw her hands onto kayseas face, One hand over her left eye and the other was covering her mouth again, Kaysea spun around and grabed sparkles wrist pulling them away from her face, "Sparkles what happened! Did you get into my vodka again! Or did you eat those cupcakes with the crack in it!" Kaysea yelled, Sparkles looked down at kayseas hands, up at kaysea, back down, then back up, " Q3Q I...i thought we were FRIENDS!" She yelled sadly. Kaysea sighed, "I took your hands didnt i..." She dropped them.

~5 minutes of silients later~

"Hey kk .3. " Sparkles said, looking down at kayseas hands,

"What..."

"KK!"

"What!"

" o3o i got to tell you something..."

"Oh god..."

"About your hands~"

"T.T my hands..."

"Yes! they...they make me so sad...There small and nubby...like...like a hot a dog! and..and mine are like carrots!" Sparkles grabed the front of kayseas shirt and began to fall down "Carrootttss-zzzzz..." She landed on the floor asleep.

~An 1 hour later everyone gets here and are in a circle~

"Hey what happened to sparkles?" Kyle asked, Kaysea glanced back over to the couch where sparkles still layed on the gound asleep, "You...dont wanna know...anyways...these truths are from blossom utonium or poppy~ Kenny do you love poppy :3"

Kenny glanced over at butters, "Erh...yes!", Kaysea notice him looking at butters but shook it off, "Good! next... damion! :3 are you going to like being a new daddy~" Damion huffed, "Of course i am..." Kaysea smirked, "You better! Eric are you sexually attracted to food o_o" She asked, Eic glared, "No im not damn it you bi-..." He went silient, remembering yesterdays dare, "hahahaha! anyways...o3o yes pip ish preggers with damions child! .3. me and spakles were there...o_o now...tweek...what would you do if it was craig who was stealing your underwear" Kaysea asked,

Tweeks eyes widen and he blushed alittle, "i...i dont now gah!". Kaysea rolled her eyes, "or do you! anyways...T.T get out..ALL OF YOU!" then POOF! they were gone .3.

Kaysea got up and walked over to where sparkles was, "..hm...i think you got in the crack filled cupcakes e.e...why did i make those anyways O.O..." Kaysea asked herself, looking down at sparkles like the creeper she was.

( A/N: e.e i just called myself a creeper...)

She shrugged, "Oh well~ :3 time for me to eat some!" With that being said, She ran to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>SORRY THAT ITS SOO SHORT D: *curls up in a corner* i understand if you all hate me now...Q.Q<p>

O.O ...w...t...f did i just write! XD teehee~ :3


End file.
